


Do You Need A Hand?

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dalton Academy, Intergluteal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Niff, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shower Sex, Swearing, Teacher!Jeff, Teachers!Niff, Vibrators, also Quinn is Jeff's cat, my OC Nellie, santana lopez - Freeform, teacher!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher!Niff. Jeff ends up subbing a class he knows nothing about. Nick happens to teach that subject, and he’s more than happy to give Jeff a hand. Lots of smut and fluff x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me, Mr. Sterling?”

Jeff looked up at the headmaster, putting his pen down. “Yes sir?”

“Since you have a spare after lunch, would you mind subbing for Miss Berry? She called in sick.”

“Sure thing. I’ll see if she’s left anything on her desk.” Jeff nodded as the headmaster walked out of the staff room.

***

Jeff walked to Miss Berry’s class, unlocking the room and letting the class in. He sat at the front desk, clasping his hands together. “Okay class, as you know, I’m Mr. Sterling. I’ll be subbing for Miss Berry today since she’s called in sick. She hasn’t left any work for you, so what are you doing at the moment?” He asked, looking around the classroom. There were only a few raised hands, so he picked the closest one. “Blaine?”

“We’ve been talking about the messages you can convey through music.”

Jeff sighed in relief, he knew about music. “What messages have you talked about so far?”

“Not many, we’ve only just started going around and talking about our favourite songs.” Blaine said.

“Okay, so what’s yours and what message does it have?” Jeff asked.

“Mine’s Firework by Katy Perry. It teaches you that you don’t have to listen to other people when they put you down and that you can just be your own person. What’s your favourite, Mr. Sterling?”

“Mine would probably have to be Things Are Looking Up by R5. It’s just a really positive song.” Jeff explained. He had only just finished speaking when the door opened and someone cleared their throat. Jeff blushed lightly as he saw Mr. Duval standing at the door.

“Mr. Sterling?”

“Yes?”

“I hate to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could borrow Trent?”

“Sure, I’ll get someone to catch him up on the work later.” Jeff said as Trent collected his books and walked to the door.

“Thank you. And I don’t mean to oppose what you’re telling the class, but Pass Me By is totally R5’s best song.” Mr. Duval smiled as he shut the door behind him. Jeff was still trying to get over the shock of having spoken to Mr. Duval when Wes called his name.

“Yes Wes?”

“What do we do now?”

“Oh, just - um… spend the rest of the class writing down all the songs you like and the messages behind them.” he said. The class groaned collectively as they pulled out their books and began to write. Jeff sat staring at his laptop screen, smiling like an idiot. He was brought back to reality when the bell rang, and the stampede of students began.

***

“Why are you so happy?”

“Aren’t I allowed to be happy?” Jeff questioned.

“Not without a reason.” Santana laughed, dumping her plate into the sink. Jeff smiled at his roommate, she could be a little blunt sometimes.

“Mr. Duval talked to me today.” He said.

“Oh, so that’s what’s got you in this good mood.” She laughed.

“Yeah. He only really came into the room to talk to Trent, but he asked me if it was okay. He also told me his favourite R5 song. Do you know what that means? We have the same music taste!”

“Calm down blondie, you’re over-analysing this like a teenage girl. Just be a man and talk to him.”

“I can’t! What if he laughs at me? What if he doesn’t like me? What if he thinks I’m weird?”

“Okay, first of all, you are weird. But I love your weirdness, and he will too. Just talk to him.” Santana said, walking out of the room. Jeff went to his room immediately, pulling out his laptop and searching conversation starters.

***

“Mr. Sterling, I need a favour.” Jeff stopped as the headmaster stepped in front of him. “Miss Berry has decided to take sick leave and I need someone to cover for her until the end of the year. You’re the only teacher with a timetable that works with hers, so it’ll have to be you I’m afraid.”

“It’s not a problem.” Jeff smiled.

“Thank you. Now, you go off and get some lunch before your next class.” Jeff nodded and walked to the staff room, finding it empty. Or so he thought. He was making himself some coffee and singing quietly to himself as an arm reached past him to grab a mug. He jumped, hitting his hip on the bench and making a sound. He turned around, blushing as he saw Mr. Duval.

“Hello Mr. Duval.” Jeff said, sitting down.

“Hi Mr. Sterling. Sorry for scaring you.” He laughed.

“That’s fine, I was just thinking.”

“About what?” He sat down next to Jeff, holding his coffee close to him.

“I’m supposed to teach Miss Berry’s class for the rest of the year, but I don’t really know what I’m doing. I’m obviously not an English teacher, I just got lucky they were talking about music that lesson. I’m screwed.” He sighed, resting his head against the table.

“Oh, do you need a hand? I helped Miss Berry when she started teaching here. Although that wasn’t too difficult, considering she’d already studied to be an English teacher.” Mr. Duval laughed.

“Are you sure? It’d be really helpful if you would.”

“Positive. My next spare is tomorrow before lunch.”

“I think I have a spare then too.” Jeff smiled.

“Great. I’ll see you then.” Mr. Duval stood up, putting his mug in the sink. Jeff called out to him just as he was at the door.

“Thank you, Mr. Duval.”

“Nick.” He replied.

“Jeff.”

“I know.” Mr. Duval - Nick smiled at him before closing the door.

***

“Jeff!” Jeff looked up, seeing Nick waving him over. He walked to the door of the staff room, smiling at the shorter man.

“Hi Nick.”

“Hey, I was thinking we could sit in here this lesson. All the other teachers have classes, plus it’s warmer.” Nick smiled, holding the door open for Jeff. They waked in, sitting down and setting up their things.

“Okay, so - how do I teach English?” Jeff laughed nervously.

“It’s easy. You just have to understand what it is that you’re teaching, just like any other subject. The seniors main study task for the rest of the year is A Study In Scarlet. Have you read it?”

“Uh, no I haven’t.” Jeff admitted.

“That’s okay. I’ve got a copy you can borrow. And between you and me, just watch the episode of Sherlock that was based off it. It’s pretty much the same.”

“But, isn’t there like some kind of sacred English teacher code that says you have to read the book?” Jeff laughed.

“Probably. But you only need the basic storyline, the students do the rest. Plus, Sherlock is pretty cute.”

Jeff’s eyes widened at the thought of Nick calling another guy cute. Was he gay? “I can’t say if he is, I’ve never watched it.”

“What? You’ve never watched Sherlock? You have to! It’s amazing!” Nick said loudly.

“Okay, okay, I’ll buy it!” Jeff held his hands up in surrender. Nick spent the rest of the time teaching him the simpler things like how to grade persuasive essays and what the seniors project layouts should be. Jeff was sad when the bell rang for lunch, both of them packing away their belongings. He headed for the door when Nick called out to him.

“Hey, um, Jeff?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you teaching a class after lunch?”

“No, why?”

“I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go grab a coffee with me or something? If you aren’t too busy, that is.” Nick avoided Jeff’s eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” Jeff smiled. Nick looked up at him, and smiled back.

“Great, I know a place.” He said. Jeff followed Nick out to his car after putting his things away. They got in and Jeff watched curiously as Nick drove for about twenty minutes before pulling up to a small cafe that Jeff had never seen before. They got out of the car, with Nick leading Jeff into the cafe. It was a nice little place, with a fireplace in the corner and pictures of musical instruments hanging on the walls. Nick noticed him looking at the pictures and smiled.

“I thought you might like those.” He said. They walked up to the counter where a rather short girl with black hair was icing cupcakes. “Hey Nellie.” Nick said. The girl looked up and smiled, running around the counter and wrapping her arms around Nick. “Hey Nicky. Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, Nell, this is Jeff. He teaches music at the same school as me.” Nick said before turning to Jeff. “Jeff, this is my little sister Nellie. She runs this place with our mum.”

Jeff held his hand out, with Nellie shaking it politely. “Nice to meet you.” He said.

“You too. How about you two sit over by the fireplace and I’ll be there in a second?” She smiled. Nick nodded, grabbing Jeff’s arm and pulling him over to the fireplace. They sat on the couch by the fire, Jeff fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Are you cold? You can move a bit closer to the fire if you want.” Nick said. Jeff smiled, shuffling a little closer to the fire - and Nick. Soon enough, Nellie walked over, placing a tray of food on the small table in front of them - cakes, pastries, puddings, tarts and anything else Jeff could think of. Nellie smiled as she took their coffee orders, returning a few minutes later and placing the mugs on the table. Jeff picked up his coffee, taking a small sip. He almost moaned, looking at Nick. “This is really good.”

“I know, I’m happy you like it.” Nick smiled at him. They drank their coffee and picked at the food on the table, Jeff going on about how scared he was to be an English teacher. Nick smiled and laughed, assuring him that it was all going to be fine. Jeff excused himself as his phone rang, getting up and walking outside. Nick watched him fondly through the window before Nellie walked up, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re a little creepy, you know that right?” She sighed.

“Shut up. I was only looking.”

“Nick, you were staring at him. You have been since you got here. Just go for it, ask him out!”

“I can’t! I don’t even know if he’s into guys!” Nick said, exasperated.

“Just ask. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Don’t even get me thinking about the negatives. Just, leave it alone, I’ll ask him eventually.” Nick waved her away as Jeff returned. “What was that about?” He asked the blonde curiously.

“I just got a call from school. I don’t have any classes for the rest of the day because they had to call some senior assembly about vandalism.” Jeff said happily.

“Cool. Um, Jeff?”

“Yeah?”

“You know how you said that you haven’t seen Sherlock?”

“Yeah, I know, I’ll buy it. Get off my case.” Jeff said jokingly, nudging Nick’s arm.

“Do you want to come over to my place and watch it?” Nick blurted out.

“Um, yeah. I’d love to. When?”

Nick’s eyes flicked to Nellie for a moment, seeing her nod of encouragement before taking a deep breath. “Tonight.”

“Sure. We should go back to school and get my car. I’ve got to go home and feed my cat.” Jeff said, standing up.

“Of course, I’ll come with you, I love cats!” Nick smiled, paying Nellie for their food and coffee before following Jeff outside. They went back to get Jeff’s car, Nick following behind him as they drove to Jeff’s house. There was already a car out the front, which made Nick a little nervous. Did Jeff live with someone? Was he dating them? Was all that went through his mind as he got out of his car, following Jeff to the door. He unlocked it, holding it open for Nick as the shorter man walked inside. Jeff put his work things down on the table in the entrance hall, moving through to what must have been his living room. Nick looked around, his heart dropping as he saw a girl curled up in an armchair, reading a rather large book.

“Hey Satan!” Jeff called.

“Oh, hush Jeffrey.” She smiled, putting her book down.

There was silence for a moment before Nick spoke. “Is this your girlfriend Jeff?” There was another silence in which Jeff and the girl looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Jeff sat on the couch, holding his chest as the girl wiped away tears of laughter.

“Oh god no honey.” Said the girl, still laughing. “I’m a lesbian, and Jeff’s gay. Although I’m sure you already knew that.”

“I didn’t, actually.” Nick said, screaming internally.

“Well, I am. Hope that’s not weird.” Jeff said awkwardly.

“It’s fine. I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I thought it was weird, considering I’m gay too.” Nick laughed.

“Oh. Anyway, Nick, this is my roommate Santana. Tana, this is Nick.” Jeff said. The girl - Santana - jumped up, walking over to greet Nick.

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” She said with a smirk.

“Have you?”

“No, she hasn’t. I have no idea what you’re talking about Tana. I talk about Nick from the, um…” Jeff stammered.

“Nope, I’m pretty sure it’s this Nick that you’re always talking about.” Jeff glared at her as she shot him a wink, walking out of the room.

“Sorry about her, she likes to make stuff up to embarrass me.” Jeff said awkwardly.

“That’s alright. So, you have a cat to feed?” Nick said.

“Oh, yeah.” Jeff said, almost excitedly, walking through a door that lead to a large kitchen. He smiled as a small, fluffy tail flicked out from behind the dinner table, running over to crouch behind the table. He stood up a few moments later with an extremely fluffy cat curled to his chest, nudging him with its nose.

“Nick, this is Quinn.” He said, holding up the cat. Nick smiled widely, running over to scratch behind the cat’s ears. She purred, rubbing up against Nick. Nick took her from Jeff carefully, smiling as she almost immediately snuggled into his chest.

“Woah, she must really like you. She generally hates everyone except me and Santana.”

“Well I like her too.” Nick said fondly, rubbing his nose into the cat’s fur. Jeff laughed and shook his head as he prepared the cats food, Nick reluctantly putting her down so she could eat. Both men looked up as Santana walked into the kitchen, taking a glass from the shelf and walking over to the sink. “So Nick, do you have any plans with our dear Jeffrey tonight?”

“We’re going to watch Sherlock so Jeff knows how to teach the senior syllabus.” He said simply.

“And is that all?” She said slyly.

“Oh shut up Tana, go hang out with Brittany.” Jeff shot back.

“I plan to. Be careful when you come home tonight.” She winked.

“Ew!  At least keep it in your own bedroom this time!”

“Can’t make any promises there.” She said, walking out of the room.

Jeff looked at Nick for a moment. “Can we please leave before she says anything else?” He laughed.

“Sure.” Nick replied, both of them walking out to his car. They drove to Nick’s house, which was only about ten minutes away from Jeff’s. As they got out of the car and walked to the front door, Jeff could hear scratching coming from the other side. Nick pushed open the door, crouching down immediately to pet the two large Labradors that were waiting for him. Jeff watched fondly as Nick hugged the dogs, allowing them to jump all over him. He eventually stood up, holding the dog’s collars to stop them from jumping on Jeff.

“You never told me you had dogs! I love dogs!” Jeff said, bending down to pet both of the dogs enthusiastically.

“I can see that.” Nick laughed, gesturing for Jeff to actually come inside. Nick led him into the kitchen, pulling out two mugs. “Do you want coffee or something?”

“Uh, yes please.” Jeff smiled. Nick told him to sit down as he made the coffee, walking around the kitchen as he did so. He walked over to Jeff, handing him his coffee.

“This is really good.”

“Thanks, I remember from when you told Nell your coffee order.” Nick smiled shyly. There was an awkward silence between the both of them as they both sipped at their coffee.

“So, what got you into teaching music?” Nick asked curiously.

“I guess I just really like how powerful music is and how it makes people feel. How about English teaching?”

“I’ve always liked reading and writing… I guess kids just aren’t interested in that anymore.” Nick said sadly.

“Kids? Weren’t you only a kid a few years ago?” Jeff asked.

“How old do you think I am?”

“Early twenties?” Jeff guessed.

“Twenty-two. I’d guess you’re around the same age?”

“Exactly the same.” Jeff smiled. “Did you go to Dalton while you were at school?”

“Yeah, it was pretty much exactly the same. Where did you go?”

“I went to this little school in Colorado. I was allowed to move to Ohio as soon as I finished school since I’m the oldest.” Jeff smiled.

“How many siblings do you have?” Nick asked curiously.

“Four. It’s me, Jennifer, Jace, Jackson and Jordan. Is it just you and Nellie?”

“Woah… that’s a lot of siblings. And no, we have an older brother named Nolan. He wasn’t my favourite growing up, let me be honest.” Nick laughed.

“I know the feeling. But at least you get your own privacy living alone. Santana’s great, but sometimes she doesn’t really respect personal space. I feel like her and Brittany might be getting kind of serious so she might move out or I might have another roommate.” Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you ever need to get away from their girlyness, you can come over here.” Nick smiled.

“Thanks man. Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude on your personal life.” Jeff said awkwardly.

“My personal life?”

“Yeah. Your personal life.” Jeff raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Nick coughed when he realised what Jeff was talking about. “Oh no, its fine, I don’t bring guys home. Like, ever. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.”

“Why couldn’t you? I thought you lived alone.”

“I do, it’s just that I’m not really what most guys consider to be attractive. And I’m scared to because I’m kindofavirgin…”

“What, sorry?”

Nick took a deep breath. “I’m a virgin. Go ahead, laugh.”

“I’m not going to laugh at you Nick, I am too. And for the record, I think you’re very attractive.” Jeff smiled at him sincerely.

“Thanks… you’re not too bad yourself.” He mumbled, looking down to hide his blush. “Anyway, do you want to watch Sherlock? The episodes kinda go for a while.”

“Sure!” Jeff said, looking around him and frowning. “Uh, how are we gonna watch it without a tv?”

“Oh, there’s one upstairs!” Nick laughed at Jeff’s embarrassment. Nick gestured for Jeff to follow him up the stairs, walking down the hall until he reached the room at the end. He pushed open the door for Jeff, following him in and closing the door. Jeff looked around and held in a gasp. He was in Nick’s bedroom. Nick Duval’s bedroom. The bedroom of the man he’d been fantasising about. No, Jeff. Bad thoughts. He shook his head, looking up at Nick. Nick was fiddling with the remote, pointing it to the tv that was fixed to the wall. The brunette turned around to grab the disc off the bed, seeing Jeff looking at him and smiling. He set up the first episode, pausing it to look at Jeff again.

“Uh, where do you want to sit?” Nick asked, his eyes flicking between the bed and the small couch in the corner.

“Um, maybe the couch… I don’t want to intrude your space too much.”

“It’s fine, really. But cool, let’s sit on the couch.” Nick smiled, watching as Jeff sat down and shivered. “Are you cold? Do you want a blanket or something?”

“Yes please.” Jeff smiled as Nick pulled out the drawer of his dresser, searching around for a moment before retrieving a blanket. He turned to Jeff and frowned for a moment. “I apparently only have one clean blanket at the moment. Do you mind if we share?” He asked.

“Not at all.” Jeff smiled. Nick walked back over to the couch, sitting next to Jeff and throwing the blanket over both of them. Nick scooted closer to Jeff, thankful that the blanket was quite small. He felt his face heat up as their hands touched under the blanket, starting the first episode. They watched quietly without a word to each other until the power went out and Jeff yelped, grabbing on to Nick’s hand. Nick smiled as he reached over to his desk, switching on his battery lamp. He turned to look at the blonde, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

“You okay Jeff?”

“Yeah… um, yeah. It just scared me, that’s all.” Jeff nodded.

“As long as you’re fine. So, what do you want to do while the powers out?”

“You could read me the rest of the plot for A Study in Scarlet? I was getting into it and I want to know what happens at the end.” Jeff said.

“Sure, let me get the book.” Nick said, getting up and walking over to his bookshelf. Jeff took the time to openly stare at Nick’s ass, blushing when the brunette turned around suddenly. He sat back on the couch next to Jeff, pulling the blanket back over himself and moving closer to Jeff. He opened the book and began to read from where they were up to, smiling as Jeff rested his head on the couch directly beside Nick’s own head. He read for a long time, getting lost in the story, only coming back to reality when he felt Jeff’s head on his chest. He looked down, smiling as he saw the blonde curled into his side, sleeping peacefully. He shut the book, placing it on the bedside table before attempting to stand up without waking Jeff. It didn’t work. He had hardly moved when Jeff stirred, lifting his head sleepily.

“Nick?” He mumbled, eyes widening as he looked up. “Did I fall asleep on you? I’m so sorry!” He said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Jeff, it’s fine. I didn’t mind… I kinda liked it.” Nick blushed, bringing his hand up to brush the hair out of Jeff’s eyes. The blonde looked at him for a moment before leaning over, pressing their lips together softly. He felt Nick’s hand come up to cup his cheek as he swiped his tongue along the brunette’s bottom lip, immediately being granted access to his mouth. He moaned as their tongues slid together, kissing him hot and heavy. Nick took a chance, sliding his hands up under Jeff’s shirt, running his fingertips over everything he could reach. Jeff pulled back, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor before reaching for Nick’s shirt and undoing the top button. And the second button. And the third button. And all the rest until Nick was shirtless too. He kissed the brunette hungrily, grinding against him. Nick pulled away for a moment before sliding off the couch and on to his knees, spreading Jeff’s legs to sit between them. He reached up, popping the button on Jeff’s skinny jeans and pulling them off completely.

“No boxers, huh? Isn’t there like, a school regulation code about that?”

“Not with those jeans. And can you not talk about school? It’s killing my boner.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at him before leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Really? What if I told you that I wanted you to take me against every desk in the school while I screamed your name? I’d let you do me in every closet, I know that’d turn you on, being in pubic. Such a big chance of being caught. But you’d risk it, wouldn’t you? Risk being caught just to fuck my tight little ass every day, whenever you wanted.” He bit down on Jeff’s ear harshly before being grabbed by the hips and thrown on to the bed.

“You really wanna tease me like that Nicky?” Jeff hissed before going over to Nick’s closet, pulling it open and searching until he found what he wanted. He stalked back over to the bed, tie in hand as he bent down to kiss Nick forcefully, their teeth scraping together. He told Nick to lay vertically on the bed as he pinned the brunette’s arms above his head. Nick stayed still as Jeff tied his wrists with the tie, tying the other end to the headboard tightly. He moved away, ducking under Nick’s bed to look for what he wanted. It wasn’t there. Hm… he tried the dresser, looking under every pile of clothes. Nothing. He searched through the drawers in Nick’s bedside table. Still nothing. Nick had to have one somewhere. Jeff’s eyes widened suddenly as he walked into Nick’s en suite bathroom, rummaging through the cupboard until he finally found it. Fuck, it was huge. He smirked as he walked back into the bedroom, getting up on the bed and sitting in between Nick’s legs, vibrator by his side. Jeff looked at Nick curiously, he was still wearing pants - why? He swiftly unzipped Nick’s pants, pulling them off along with his boxers. Fuck, he was huge. He reached over to the bedside drawer he’d been looking in earlier, retrieving the bottle of lube and pouring some on his fingers shoving two of them into Nick roughly. He leaned over to nibble at Nick’s ear as he pumped his fingers in and out.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you Nicky.”

Nick nodded, his back arching as Jeff inserted a third finger, curling them up to stroke his prostate.

“Jeff, just hurry up and get in me!”

“Oh no Nicky, you were teasing me. I don’t know if you deserve that.” Jeff said slyly. He pulled his fingers out of Nick and picked up the vibrator, turning it over in his hands and inspecting it. “This, on the other hand, might be more suitable for you.” He took his time in slicking up the vibrator with lube, pressing it against Nick’s entrance. “Do you want it Nicky?”

“Fuck yes.” He moaned, trying to push his hips forward. There was silence for a moment before Jeff pushed the large blue object in harshly, making Nick almost scream with pleasure. He pulled it out, pushing it in again teasingly slow. He switched it on to the lowest setting, feeling it buzz in his hand as Nick threw his head back, pulling against his restraints. Jeff slapped Nick’s thigh, leaning down closer to him. “Nuh-uh Nicky. You have to stay still. Good boys stay still. Good boys get what they want. Are you gonna be a good boy for me Nicky?”

Nick nodded his head, trying his hardest to stay still. Jeff slapped his other thigh this time, grabbing his jaw. “I want to hear you Nicky.” He said harshly.

“I’ll be good for you, I promise. I’ll be the best, just please do something.” He moaned, biting his lip.

“I hope so for your sake.” Jeff switched the vibrator up to the next setting, twisting it around and pushing it deeper. He smirked as Nick dug his nails into the palm of his hand, curling his toes up against the sheets.

“Jeff, please. I need more.” Nick whined, biting his lip.

“I like the sound of you begging. Do it again.”

“Please Jeff, give me more, anything. Please! I’ll be so good for you, I’ll let you do whatever you want, just please!” He practically yelled, looking at Jeff with pleading eyes. Jeff smiled sweetly at Nick before switching the vibrator up to its highest setting, pushing it in as far as it could possibly go. The moan that came from Nick could have made Jeff cum right then and there, it was fucking amazing. He twisted the vibrator harshly, thrusting it in and out of Nick as a rapid pace. He leaned down slowly, taking Nick’s cock in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip. He felt Nick writhing underneath him, but he decided to let it slide this time, hollowing out his cheeks and sinking down even more over Nick’s cock. The brunette moaned obscenely, still tugging against his restraints.

“Jeff, oh god. I’m close, keep going.” Nick gasped. Jeff began slamming the vibrator in and out of him as hard as he could, loosening his jaw and taking as much of Nick in his mouth as he could. Nick moaned loudly as he came, filling Jeff’s mouth and jerking against the bedsheets. Jeff kept sucking until Nick was completely worn out, switching the vibrator off and sliding it out of him. Jeff looked at Nick, spent and sweaty and realised how uncomfortably hard he was. He stood up on his knees, quickly stroking himself and still tasting Nick in his mouth as he came with a moan, his cum covering Nick’s chest in milky streaks. He collapsed on the bed beside Nick, kissing him slowly.

“That was brilliant.” Nick smiled as Jeff untied his hands, massaging his wrists.

“It definitely was. You were such a tease Nicky. All that talk and you still didn’t get my dick in you. Don’t worry though, morning sex is totally a thing.” Jeff smiled, leaning over to kiss Nick’s cheek before pulling the covers up over both of them, falling asleep with Nick’s head on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Next one is longer x

Nick opened his eyes, sitting up and yawning as he looked at the clock. 9:23am. Thank fuck it was Saturday. He turned around to go back to sleep when he noticed something else in his bed. Someone else. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened the night before, smiling to himself. He got out of bed carefully as to not wake Jeff, going downstairs to make coffee. He made one for Jeff too, just in case. He went back to the bedroom, shutting the door with his elbow.

“Morning Nicky.” Jeff yawned, sitting up against the headboard slightly.

“Morning Jeffie.” Nick sat back in the bed, passing Jeff’s coffee to him and pressing a kiss on to his cheek. Jeff sighed contently, sipping his coffee before placing it on the bedside table and leaning over to kiss Nick sweetly. The brunette kissed back, both men alternating between lazily sliding their tongues together and drinking their coffee. Nick bit down hard on Jeff’s lip when there was a knock at his front door, bolting upright. He looked at the clock quickly before jumping up and pulling on his jeans from the previous day, running downstairs as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head. Jeff laughed quietly to himself and he heard Nick open the front door, rambling apologies to his guest. His guest with a very familiar voice. His guest who was very obviously their headmaster. Jeff got up curiously, getting dressed before sneaking to the top of the staircase, just out of sight. Or so he thought. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, fishing it out to read a text from Nick. _Stay upstairs - Nick x_

Jeff narrowed his eyebrows for a moment. _How did you get my number? x_

_School records, don’t ask x_

_Stalker much x_

Jeff smirked to himself, opening the door nearest to the staircase and shutting it loudly. He stifled a laugh as he heard Nick jump, hitting his elbow on the table.

“Nicholas, do you have company?” Their headmaster asked.

“Company, sir?”

“Yes, Nicholas. Company.” He strung out the last word and Jeff just knew that Nick was blushing.

“Oh, no sir. It must have just been the wind.” Nick lied.

Jeff walked back to Nick’s bedroom, grabbing his and Nick’s coffee’s before walking downstairs. He saw Nick tense up as he walked towards him, placing the cups down on the table before kissing Nick’s cheek, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist. “You forgot your coffee upstairs my love.”

“Thank you Jeff.” Nick said shortly.

“Jeffrey?” Their headmaster asked. Ha, here was Jeff’s moment.

“Good morning sir.” Jeff said cheerily.

“Nicholas, you said you didn’t have company.”

“Yeah Nicholas, why would that be? You aren’t ashamed of me, are you?” He asked sweetly, faking hurt.

“I, uhm… I’m not ashamed but I just, uh - I -” Nick stammered.

“Nicholas, it’s fine. The nature of your relationship with Jeffrey is fine with me, as long as it remains g rated on school grounds. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” Both men said in unison.

“Wonderful. Now, all I needed to do this morning was make sure that you’re fine to do that lecture on Monday, Nicholas.”

“Of course sir, it’s planned out already.” Nick assured him.

“Very well. I’ll see you both on Monday. Have a nice weekend.” Their headmaster said, standing up and leaving, Nick showing him out. The brunette stormed back into the room, glaring daggers at Jeff.

“What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know what you mean Nicky, I was just being friendly.” Jeff shrugged.

“Oh I’ll show you just being friendly.” Nick laughed, pushing Jeff up against the wall and kissing him hard. Jeff growled low in his throat, spinning them around so he had Nick pinned up against the wall.

“If that’s what you call friendly, I’d love to see how you treat your lovers.” Jeff purred in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“I know you would, but I’m a tease, so I guess you’ll just have to wait.” Nick said airily, ducking under Jeff’s arm and walking into the kitchen. Jeff followed, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. “You know Nicky, that morning sex we talked about could still happen. If you wanna be good for me, that is.” He moved one of his hands from Nick’s waist, trailing it down to cup the brunette through his pants. Nick moaned softly, letting his head fall back as he leaned into the touch. Jeff popped the button of Nick’s pants, sliding them down to the floor and allowing Nick’s cock to rest against his stomach. Nick turned around to face Jeff, leaning up to kiss him deeply. He felt the blonde’s hands going under his sweatshirt, lifting it up and over his head. He ran his hands back down Nick’s chest, tweaking his nipples before moving down to rest a hand on his hipbone, his other hand moving down to pop the button on his own jeans. He moved away from Nick so he could pull his pants off, taking the rest of his clothes off as well. Both men stood naked, staring at each other before Jeff pressed Nick back forcefully, kissing him heavily as they reached the kitchen table. Jeff turned Nick back around, pressing him down against the tabletop. He ran his hand down Nick’s back to rest on his ass, giving it a light slap before bringing his hand to Nick’s mouth. He pressed his fingers against Nick’s lips, groaning as the brunette’s tongue swirled around his fingers. He pulled them out of Nick’s mouth, bringing his hand down to Nick’s ass again. He pressed two spit-slicked fingers against Nick’s hole, pushing them in quickly. Nick groaned as Jeff curled up his fingers, adding a third and teasing his prostate.

“Jeff, please.” Nick whined.

“I suppose since you said please.” He pulled his fingers out, pressing a kiss to Nick’s back as he lined himself up at the brunette’s entrance. He pushed in completely until he bottomed out, letting Nick adjust for a second.

“Jeff, move, please. I can take it.” Nick said desperately. Jeff smiled before beginning to thrust shallowly, grabbing Nick’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. He began to move quicker as he changed his angle, being rewarded with a load moan from Nick. “Jeffie, harder. Please!” Nick’s head rested against the tabletop, his hands scratching along the wooden surface as Jeff pounded into him. “Oh, fuck Jeffie, right there. Please don’t stop, oh god, please.” Nick pleaded, making Jeff smirk. He reached his hand around to Nick’s cock, stroking him rapidly as he felt his own thrusts begin to get sloppy. “So close Jeff, oh god.” Nick moaned breathily, arching his back as he came across the tabletop. Jeff pounded into him even harder and moaned loudly as he came, filling up Nick’s ass. He caught his breath before pulling out and turning Nick around so they were face to face.

“Wow, Jeff… that was amazing.” Nick breathed.

“It truly was.” Jeff smiled, wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist and pulling him even closer.

“What do you say we go back to bed? It’s too early for a Saturday.”

“Sounds great. I need my daily dose of cuddles.” Jeff said, kissing Nick sweetly.

“You’re so cheesy, but I love it. Let’s go cuddle.” Nick grabbed Jeff’s hand, leading him back upstairs and into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick groaned as his alarm went off, rolling over to shut it off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before leaning over to kiss Jeff’s cheek. “Wake up, lover.”

Jeff stirred, cracking his eyes open to peer at Nick. “Do I have to?” He mumbled tiredly.

“Yes, sadly. But I’ll make it worth your while if you get up.” Nick smirked. Jeff looked at him and smiled, leaning up to press a kiss against the brunette’s lips. “How do you plan on doing that?”

“Come and shower with me and I’ll give you a little treat.” Nick whispered against the blonde’s lips before moving to get out of bed. Jeff slid out of the bed quickly, moving over to grab Nick’s hand. “You can get clothes later. Shower first.” He said, pulling Nick into the bathroom. Nick laughed as Jeff hurriedly turned on the water, stepping under the spray as soon as it was warm. Nick stepped in behind him, pressing a kiss to his back.

The blonde turned around, looking down at Nick with a smirk on his face. “So Nicky, what’s my little treat?”

Nick didn’t respond, only dropping to his knees and looking up at Jeff. He brought his hand up to wrap around the base of Jeff’s cock, leaning over to press his tongue to the underside. Jeff moaned, bringing his hands down to tangle in Nick’s hair as the brunette swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, flicking his tongue over the slit. He took the head into his mouth, slowly sucking before sliding down around Jeff’s cock completely. He swirled his tongue around as he sucked, bringing his hand down to caress Jeff’s balls. Jeff moaned loudly, trying to keep his hips still. Nick pulled away from him with a pop, looking up sincerely.

“Can we try something?”

“Sure.” Jeff shrugged.

“I want you to fuck my face.”

Jeff looked hesitant. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please?” Nick said innocently, batting his eyelids. Jeff bit his lips before nodding, looking down at Nick fondly. “If you really want me to.” He brought his erection back to Nick’s lips, pushing in in slowly. He looked down at Nick for a final nod of consent before beginning to thrust shallowly, speeding up as Nick moaned loudly around his cock. He felt himself bump against the back of Nick’s throat, relishing in the feeling of the brunette’s throat tightening around him. “Nick – I’m close.” Jeff tugged on Nick’s hair as he spilled all he had into the brunette’s mouth. Nick kept sucking him until he was spent, standing up to kiss Jeff hard on the mouth.

“You’re amazing at that.” Jeff breathed, leaning up against the shower wall, his face red.

“Thanks baby, I try.” Nick winked, earning a gentle smack on the ass from Jeff.

***

“Do you want some coffee?” Nick called.

“Yes please.” Jeff yelled down the stairs. Nick smiled and made the coffees, waiting for Jeff to come downstairs. He was watching the morning news and jumped as he felt two hands wrapping around his waist. He turned around, leaning up to kiss Jeff softly before ducking under his arms and back into the kitchen. He grabbed both coffees, handing Jeff one while keeping his own. They sipped their coffee quietly, watching the news.

“Oh shit, we have to go.” Nick said, jumping up and grabbing Jeff’s arm. Jeff allowed Nick to pull him up, looking at the brunette before glancing at the time on the tv. “Fuck. Can I come with you?” Jeff said, downing the last of his coffee.

“Of course.” Nick threw Jeff the keys, heading back upstairs. “I’ve got to get the papers for my lecture, I’ll meet you in the car.” Jeff nodded and went out to the car, pulling himself up into the passenger seat. Nick rushed out of the house a minute later, jumping into the driver’s seat and throwing a pile of papers onto Jeff’s lap. “Hold those.” He said as he pulled out of the driveway. Jeff looked sideways at Nick before turning his attention to the papers, flipping through them curiously. “You’re doing the senior lecture thing today, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s a pain in the ass.”

“So am I, but you still want me. What’s the lecture on?”

Nick rolled his eyes, laughing a little. “Sexual education. I always get stuck with it. It’s so awkward, and the kids don’t even care, they just get knocked up anyway.” Nick said, sighing.

“Make it a little more interesting then. Get them to put condoms on bananas or something.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea. Which class do you have after lunch?”

“I’d generally have the seniors for music history, but you’ve taken them from me.” Jeff laughed. “I’ll probably just pretend to do report cards or something while I mindlessly browse the internet.”

“You can come and sit in on the lecture if you want. You can be my assistant.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer. Kids squirming when they hear the word sex is always amusing.”

Nick only laughed, pulling up into the teacher’s carpark. They both got out of the car, Nick collecting his papers and walking with Jeff into the staff room.

***

Nick sighed as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, picking up his things and making his way down to the classroom. He walked in and placed his papers down on the desk, scanning the classroom. Most of the kids were there, just a few more he though. Most of the kids were in class and Nick began to mark the roll as Jeff walked in, holding a large tub. “Sorry I’m late Mr. Duval, I couldn’t find the right tub.”

“That’s fine Mr. Sterling, you’re right on time.” Nick smiled at him before continuing to mark the roll. Once he was done and everyone was accounted for, he walked over to the board to write the lecture topic. The class let out a groan as the words SEXUAL EDUACTION were written on the board.

“Sexual education. What do you think of when you hear that?” Nick asked.

“Safe sex.” Blaine said.

“And why do we practice safe sex?”

“To make sure that girls don’t get pregnant.” Hunter said confidently.

“Uh, I guess so. Why else?”

“So we don’t get diseases.” Sebastian called out.

“Good. And how do you have safe sex?”

“Wear a condom?” Thad suggested.

“That’s one way, yes. Who here thinks they now how to put on a condom?” Nick said, looking around the class. He supressed a laugh as most of the boys looked at each other uncertainly, only a few putting their hands up. “Okay, I think that’s what we’re going to do first.” Nick looked at Jeff and nodded. “Mr. Sterling’s going to come around and give you all a banana and a condom. You’re all going to demonstrate how to put it on properly.” Nick leaned against the board, watching as Jeff handed out bananas and condoms. Jeff returned back to the front desk, placing the box down and sitting back in his chair. They both watched for a few minutes as the boys fumbled with condoms, many coming up the front desk to ask for another one because they’d ripped their first one. After a few minutes, Jeff stood up and cleared his throat. “Maybe you aren’t so sure how to do this.”

“Maybe you should show us how to do it?” Sebastian said cockily.

“I will then.” He took a banana out of the box and turned to Nick. “Mr. Duval, could you please hold this up for me?”

Nick stepped forward, taking the banana as Jeff dug through the box for a condom. He ripped it open carefully, stepping closer to Nick as he began to roll the condom down the banana, flicking is eyes up to make contact with Nick’s own. Nick gulped as Jeff rolled the condom on slowly, shifting slightly to make his pants a little more comfortable. Jeff slid his hands back up the banana once he was done, turning to the class. “And that’s how it’s done. You should all try again, and then I believe you have some sheets to work on?”

“They do, thank you Mr. Sterling. Everyone try again, and come and get a sheet once you’re done.” Nick smiled and sat back down at his desk, trying to avoid his growing problem. Jeff pulled up a seat next to him, taking out his laptop and beginning to work on something. Nick was working silently as he felt Jeff’s hand on his thigh, moving upwards.

“Stop it.” He whispered, so low that Jeff could hardly hear him. Jeff only shook his head slightly before moving his hand up to Nick’s cock, pressing down with the heel of his hand. He bit down on his lip to keep from making a noise as Jeff’s hand worked its way into his underwear, wrapping around his length. He shot a glare at the blonde, eyes flicking towards the students and then to his lap. He moved his chair away from Jeff’s, forcing the blonde to withdraw his hand. Nick leaned towards Jeff, first checking that the students weren’t watching.

“Are you trying to get me hard?”

“Of course I am. It’s obviously working though, isn’t it?” Jeff smirked.

“This is embarrassing! What if I have to get up to answer a question and I have a boner, hm?”

“Looks like you’re already _up_.”

“I hate you.” Nick hissed.

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“Not funny Jeff. Help me out here.” Nick pleaded.

“Oh fine. You owe me.” Jeff replied, standing up and pulling a stack of papers out of the tub. “Alright, there’s only half an hour left of the lesson, so you’re all going to do a test to see what you’ve learned. I’ll sit up the back and Mr. Duval can stay up the front so we can make sure none of you are cheating. That means you, Hunter.” Jeff said, handing out the tests and moving to the back of the room. “You have until the end of the lesson. You can start now.” Jeff said, seating himself against the back wall. He pulled the banana he had taken from the tub out of his pocket, peeling it and sliding it into his mouth. He smirked as Nick looked up at him, pushing the banana further into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Nick shifted in his seat, unable to take his eyes off Jeff. Jeff swirled his tongue around the banana, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back. Nick let out a noise, causing some of the students to look up at him curiously.

“Mr. Duval, are you okay?” Blaine asked.

“Uh, yes Blaine. I just had a dry throat.” Nick said, coughing slightly. Blaine nodded, going back to his test. Nick kept working, narrowing his eyes as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled his phone out to check the contact name – Jeff ;)

_Look over here sexy x ;)_

Nick glanced up, regretting it immediately. Jeff had the banana in his mouth as far as it could go, running his hands through his hair and tilting his head back seductively. Nick hitched his leg up, kicking the underside of the desk and causing the tub to crash to the floor. All of the students looked up immediately, concern on their faces. “Mr. Duval, are you sure you’re okay?” Blaine asked again.

“I’m not feeling too well, actually. It’s only a few minutes until the end of school anyway, so finish up your tests and Mr. Sterling will collect them.” He said, looking back down at his desk. Jeff quickly composed himself, eating the banana as some of the students finished up their tests and put their hands up. He walked around and eventually collected all the tests, bringing them up the front and placing them on the desk, bending down to pick up the contents of the tub that had fallen on the floor. He finished packing up just as the bell rang, stepping aside to let the students leave. He went to the door once that last student had left, shutting it and walking over to where Nick was. Nick stood up and kissed him forcefully, not caring that his hard-on was pressing against Jeff’s leg. He pulled away to nibble on Jeff’s earlobe gently. “I need you so bad. Come back to my place and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” He whined desperately. Jeff pulled away with lust blown eyes, scrambling to pick up all of their belongings. They left the classroom, walking back out to Nick’s car. Jeff threw their belongings on the back seat, fidgeting with his sleeve until they arrived at Nick’s place. He jumped out of the car, dragging Nick up the front stairs and allowing him to unlock the house. He shut the door and dragged Nick upstairs and into the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. “Naked. Now.” Jeff said, beginning to remove his own clothes. Nick had no problem complying to the request, stripping off in record time and staring at Jeff who was just as naked as he was.

“On your hands and knees.” Jeff said, eyeing him hungrily. Nick rolled over onto his stomach, giggling slightly as he felt Jeff kneeling behind him on the bed, peppering soft kisses down his spine and stopping when he reached the swell of his ass.

“Jeff, please.” Nick whined. Jeff smirked before parting Nick’s ass cheeks gently, leaning down to place a kiss over his entrance. The moan that came from Nick was incredibly hot, and Jeff loved what he could do to the brunette with a simple touch. He began to lick over Nick’s entrance, gently working his tongue in. Nick shuffled back, trying to get Jeff’s tongue further inside him. Jeff moved his tongue around a little more, prodding until he heard a strangled sound come from Nick. He smirked as kept poking at Nick’s prostate, stroking over it with his tongue. Nick was in a world of his own, the only thing that mattered being Jeff’s tongue inside him. He’d never experienced anything like it before. Of course you haven’t, Nick thought, you’ve only ever been with Jeff! Still, the feeling of Jeff’s tongue was incredible, and Nick couldn’t get enough. “Jeff, please, more.” He managed to get out. He moaned as he felt Jeff’s hand come around to circle his cock, throwing his head forward as he felt Jeff’s tongue still nudging at his prostate. He could feel himself getting close as Jeff pleasured him, biting his lip as he came over Jeff’s hand and the bedsheets. Jeff pulled his hand away from Nick’s cock, pumping his tongue in and out a few more times before pulling away from Nick to turn him back over and kiss him softly. He groaned as Nick pressed him down on the bed gently, kissing over his jaw tantalisingly slowly. He worked his way up to Jeff’s mouth, kissing him passionately as he moved his hand down to wrap around Jeff’s hard-on. Jeff moaned into the kiss as Nick tugged at him, swiping his thumb over the slit before stroking him faster. “Nicky, please. I’m not gonna last -” Jeff cried Nick’s name as he spilled across Nick’s hand and his stomach, breathing heavily. Nick pressed slow, soft kisses to the blonde’s hair until he regained his breathing before moving in to cuddle up to Jeff’s side, smiling as Jeff’s arms wrapped around him tightly. They lay there for a long time, Jeff smiling as he heard Nick’s breathing even out, stroking his dark hair softly. He pressed a sweet kiss to Nick’s lips, pulling him closer. “I love you Nicky.”

“I’m not asleep yet Jeffie. I love you too.” Nick smiled tiredly, pressing slow kisses to Jeff’s shoulder.

“I love you more.” Jeff took one of Nick’s hands in his own, locking their fingers together.

“I love you most.” Nick sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in the warm embrace of the man that loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought x


End file.
